Waiting
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Sorey has been away for three years working on research, promising to come back but never following through. All the while Mikleo lives with the regret of never telling Sorey how he feels. Will Sorey ever come back home? Or is Mikleo forced to move on without him in his life? Sorey/Mikleo. Fluff and angst. AU.


A/N: So yeah, this fic just kind of happened. I typed three sentences and then suddenly a story came out. I stayed up way too late working on it and avoid all my assignments at work but hey it's finished! Totally a good use of time. Lol. Anyway same as usual; Forgive any OOCness, errors and comments are very much appreciated! ALSO: If you really did enjoy it and you're interested in some more cheesy, super fluffy stuff, let me know! I have a little Epilogue that I can post with enough interest.

It had been three years since he'd seen those bright, brilliant green eyes in person. Three years since he saw that goofy smile and heard the endearing laugh. And who knew how much longer it'd be till he'd see them again.

Would he even? What if he didn't come back? What if this year was another broken promise, another reschedule? Could he handle that again?

He clenched his fist, crumpling the letter in his hand. Each year it became harder and harder to get over not seeing him. Sure, they talked on the phone, messaged online. But it wasn't the same. He wanted to touch Sorey, to hold him and finally tell him.

And this year it was going to happen.

"Or I'm spending every dime I have to go there and get him," Mikleo muttered under his breath.

He smoothed out the letter, scanning the sloppy handwriting and smiling slightly. It had been shorter than Sorey's usual letters home, but because it had been filled with the promise of sharing his latest stories and adventures in person.

But that had been the case for the last three years. Sorey had taken an internship that was only supposed to last a year at the most, but after a very important discovery, they kept his friend there to help with the research and expeditions. Sorey had been ecstatic when they asked him to stay on and of course Mikleo encouraged him to stay and work to his heart's content. But he had assumed that surely Sorey would come home on his breaks. Instead, the brunette had spent his breaks going on more trips, research projects and assignments. Completely immersed in his work and suddenly time would fly for him. While at home, Mikleo would spend another year alone in their apartment.

Sure, Mikleo had his own things going on with his restoration work and research. But he had been careful to keep things temporary or short term in the hopes of finally getting to work with Sorey. So they could be together, by each other's sides. And that he'd finally be able to tell him that he was completely and madly in love with him.

"I should have just told him before he left," Mikleo sighed, pocketing the letter and getting up from the coffee table.

He had tried, really. There had been a perfect plan and everything. Mikleo had planned a going away party for Sorey with all of their friends. The roof of their apartment building had been filled with friends wishing Sorey a safe journey. Food and drink enjoyed by all, gifts exchanged and even an awkward totally Sorey speech. And when the party began to wind down, the last of their friends leaving for the evening, Mikleo was going to do it.

He remembered that moment vividly.

 _His heart pounded against his chest, threatening to burst out. He looked up at Sorey, who was flushed slightly from a bit too much to drink and laughing. This was it. This was his moment. His hands shook but he tried to remain composed._

 _"Mikleo this was awesome! I don't know how you planned this without me knowing!"_

 _Mikleo snorted, "There's a lot of things I do without you knowing. Now hush a moment, I want to give you something and tell you something."_

 _He swallowed nervously, all of his courage beginning to dissipate. He handed him the gift he had been holding._

 _"It's nothing particularly amazing but, well, I just don't want you to get so wrapped up in what you're doing that you forget me and how we ended up here."_

 _Mikleo was pretty sure he was blushing and couldn't bring himself to meet Sorey's eyes. He heard the tear of paper and dared a glance up._

 _Sorey unwrapped the book. A book that Mikleo had spent the past 16 years of their lives working on. Sorey looked it over, confused._

 _"Mikleo what is...?"_

 _The silver haired male cleared his throat, "When we were 7, we started doing our 'explorations', and I began to keep a record of everything we did, up until last summer when we went to Egypt. It has pictures, notes, sketches and even a few pieces from the places we had been."_

 _He was definitely blushing now. Had this gift been stupid? Did it not mean as much to Sorey since he didn't know about it until now? He should have just gotten a generic gift like-_

 _His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Sorey's arms around him._

 _"This is amazing Mikleo! I can't believe you put this all together!"_

 _The brunette pulled away and began flipping through the book. Mikleo smiled, still feeling Sorey's warmth around him. He watched as the other read through their past adventures, laughing at different spots and reminiscing the good times they had._

 _"Sorey I also wanted-"_

 _"Man Mikleo, I don't know what I'd do without a best friend like you. I'm going to miss you the most, of course, but this will make it so much easier."_

 _Mikleo smiled, "Well, I assume you'll still talk with me, when you can."_

 _Sorey nodded and came over and embraced him again, "Thanks for being a better friend than I deserve, Mik."_

 _They stood there for a few minutes. Mikleo losing his nerve and just wanting to enjoy the embrace. After all, he was just a friend. This was enough._

But it really hadn't been enough. He agonized over it for weeks, tempted to tell him through email, letter or over their brief and infrequent phone calls. But he knew that wasn't how he wanted to do it. He wanted to look Sorey in the eyes and tell him.

The first year had been rough. He would end up sleeping in the bare room Sorey had left behind. Curled up in the blanket he had left on the empty bed. There would be some days where he would cry after talking with Sorey because his heart ached for the other so much. His own research suffered and he had to take time to get over it, to be strong about the situation. It was just a year after all.

But then it turned into the second year. Sorey had apologized profusely, swearing it was an opportunity he could pass on. Mikleo thought he handled the second year well. He picked back up on his work, doing small jobs here and there, traveling as well. But he was never close enough to Sorey and he definitely couldn't afford any trip money without grant or research funding. So he was stuck going to opposite ends of the world from the one person he wanted to see the most.

The third year crept by and Mikleo was prepared for the calls and letters with excuses, with sudden projects that had to be done right then while the time was right. But so far, he had just been promised Christmas. That was when Sorey said he'd be back this time.

Maybe he had been a bit bitter when he first heard the news because he had audibly scoffed. Surprising both Sorey and himself when they had last talked over Skype. But it had really seemed so unbelievable this time.

Still, he allowed himself to get a little excited. To hold onto the hope that this year would finally be it.

Sorey was coming home and Mikleo was more than ready.

He walked into the restoration lab, a small smile on his face and was met with a painful slap on the back.

"Lookit that everyone! Mikkey boy can smile again!" Zaveid exclaimed, laughing at the smaller man who winced in pain from the contact.

"Shut up, Zaveid," Mikleo muttered, moving over to his station.

They had been working on restoration of artifacts from a dig in Brazil and he was in charge of the ancient tablets and stone carvings. His station was meticulously clean, making sure nothing would damage the artifacts. He pulled on the latex gloves, ready to finish a giant tablet he'd been working on for the past two weeks.

"So what has you so jolly this cold and bitter Monday morning, Meebo?" Edna inquired from her station a few tables back.

Alisha, the museum curator walked in at that moment.

"Mikleo is in a good mood? What's going on?" she asked, excited.

"You people are absolutely nosey, you know that? I smile plenty so I don't understand this rude reaction to my attitude."

Edna snorted while Alisha looked down, wringing her hands

"I'm sorry Mikleo, but honestly you've been..."

"I've been what?"

"Well..." Alisha looked anywhere but at the silver haired researcher.

"A total sad sack," Edna stated matter-of-factly.

Mikleo huffed, "Oh please. Just because I don't go around pulling pranks like Rose, or dragging everyone to the bars like Zaveid, doesn't mean I'm sad or whatever."

"I dunno Mikkey boy, the past few years we've seen a total change in you. I mean c'mon, we've gone to places all over, exploring ruins and bringing home this kinda junk that usually gets you right hard and you've been going through the motions rather than an interested researcher. I mean we get that it was rough when Sor-"

Mikleo narrowed his eyes, "I'm fine. I've been fine. Everything is fine. I don't need you all prying into my life."

"Yes because saying fine three times in a tone that threatens violence is totally convincing," Edna remarked.

"Ugh, shut up!" Mikleo shouted, pulling out his phone and shoving headphones into his ears.

Sometimes he really wondered why he worked with people who knew him so well. Who could read him almost as well as Sorey could. They all knew exactly why he had been a wreck for so long, even if they didn't want to breach the subject. Or rather, he wouldn't let them. Still, it annoyed Mikleo all the same.

He was fine. He was totally fine.

And in two weeks he'd be even better.

Everyone left him alone and Mikleo did calm down a touch. He had probably overreacted. And honestly, he should tell them that Sorey was coming back but it scared him. What if just mentioning Sorey's pending arrival would somehow jinx everything? What if the moment he announced it, he gets the dreaded phone call filled with apologies and excuses?

As stupid as the paranoia was, he just didn't want to risk it. He didn't want there to be anything keeping him from Sorey. Not this time.

Still, these were Sorey's friends too. They missed him just as much (well, maybe not quite as much as Mikleo) and deserved to know.

And he was tired of not saying things when he needed to.

He took the headphones out and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"I apologize everyone. For...everything. For this morning, for the past three years, honestly. It has been rough," he paused, trying to do this without getting too emotional, "Sorey has plans to be here this Christmas."

Everyone's eyes widened but then they all smiled, some cheering.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us sooner, Mikleo?" Alisha asked.

Mikleo ran his hand through his hair, sighing.

"Well, he's made similar promises before and always three weeks before, he'd call and cancel them. But now that it's two weeks away, I really think he's going to make it this time. I just didn't want to tell you all only to have to deliver disappointing news. I'm sorry."

Alisha came over and hugged him, much to Mikleo's surprise.

"Oh Mikleo, I'm so happy for you. You must be absolutely elated!"

"Well, I mean, I guess. I'm still a little apprehensive. Who knows what will happen."

That earned him a hard thwack on the head from Edna's umbrella, which she had with her always.

"Negative talk like that just gets us annoyed Meebo."

Mikleo sent her a look and rubbed the sore spot on his head. Rose came over, throwing her arm around Mikleo's shoulder.

"So what're you gonna do to celebrate him being here? You finally going to reveal your love for him, you sap?"

The silver haired male looked at her startled. She just laughed.

"Oh c'mon Mik, you think we all didn't know? We could tell you were suffering not because your best friend was away, but because a piece of you was missing."

Alisha placed a hand on his shoulder, "We never said anything but we did worry. But I'm sure everything is going to work out this time."

She gave him a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Mikleo felt his face heating up and he looked down. His eyes stung. He wasn't sure if he was touched, embarrassed, or just overwhelmed by the support.

He felt a nudge in his side, not as rough as Edna usually was, but still enough to get his attention.

"And you better tell him this time, idiot. I'm not dealing with a mopey Meebo ever again. I'll just hit you until you forget your misery next time."

Surprisingly, he felt grateful for all their words, even Edna's. It filled him with more confidence, with more hope.

It would work out this time. Sorey would be here and he'd tell him. He'd finally do it.

Mikleo laid in his bed a week later. How had Sorey changed these three years? The quick glimpses they'd get of each other was always grainy and too dark thanks to the low quality web cam Sorey had on his end. And had Sorey noticed how he had changed? Mikleo had grown his hair out until it was long enough to be held back in a ponytail or clip. At first it had just been because he'd neglected most of his grooming habits for the first few months and then he just grew accustomed to the longer locks. He also felt he looked older, that he had finally shed the boyish looks that had made him look almost perpetually 12.

But more than their looks; what of Sorey's personality. He always seemed the same when they talked but was it an act for Mikleo's sake? And what if they could no longer get along? What if they've become too different for each other?

The worries and anxieties made his head spin. He buried his face into the pillow, letting out a sound of frustration that bounced off the empty walls.

He had taken to sleeping in Sorey's room again because it filled him with the burning hope that the other would be home soon. But for some reason, tonight, it was making him more stressed. He tried to close his eyes one more time, trying to picture Sorey's face for comfort. But it only frustrated him more.

Finally giving up on sleep, he stumbled into the living room and grabbed a familiar book off the shelf. Sorey's copy of an old historical record his grandfather had passed down to him. It was very worn and had already been restored by Mikleo at least five times, but it had meant so much to Sorey that he read it whenever he needed a break. He had left it there, in their tiny apartment, as a reminder to Mikleo that he would be back.

He curled up in the arm chair and began flipping through the pages. The edges were littered with notes from Sorey, pages permanently dog-eared; it just radiated Sorey and his natural curiosity about the world. Mikleo smiled and kept thumbing through, his eyelids finally feeling heavy until he fell asleep, hugging the book close to his chest.

It was early when he woke up, his eyes bleary and his body aching from the position he'd kept in the chair. But something seemed off. He wasn't in the arm chair any longer. No, somehow he'd ended up in his bed.

"Did I wake up and not remember?" he muttered to himself as he stood and stretched.

That was when the smell of coffee hit his nose.

Ok, surely he hadn't woken up, prepped coffee and then fallen back asleep.

His heart began to race. There were a few people who had keys to the apartment but they would never just show up like this.

"Could it..." he said, staring at the room to his door.

His chest ached. His head felt light and he was scared. If he opened that door there was a chance Sorey would be out there.

But there was also a chance it was just one of their friends, still worried about him.

He reached for the doorknob, his hand shaking.

Walking out into the living room, he found it in a bit of a disarray. There were packages, suitcases, bags and so much stuff just littered about the place. Slowly he turned to the kitchen, his heart beating so hard, he swore it echoed in the apartment.

A figure stood in his kitchen. Tall, broad shoulders, brunette hair tied back in a low ponytail and familiar feathered earrings.

He couldn't stop the tears from creeping into his eyes.

"Sorey," he managed to say.

The brunette turned around.

Those eyes.

That smile.

He was really here.

He was honest to god here and standing there, in front of him.

"Morning sleepyhead."

Mikleo all but ran towards him, embracing him tightly.

He had gotten much taller, and developed more muscles than he'd had before. But hugging him still felt so familiar and so right.

Sorey wrapped his arms around him and he couldn't help it, Mikleo began to cry. He kept it quiet for a few moments, not wanting Sorey to see the overwhelming emotion that had taken over him. But then his body betrayed him.

"Mikleo, why are you shaking?"

Mikleo clutched onto the other's shirt and finally let a sob out.

"I've missed you so much, you idiot," he said between hiccups.

Sorey moved away slightly, his hands resting on the smaller male's trembling shoulders.

"Hey, hey. No need to get so upset. I'm really here, see?"

Mikleo looked up at him, tears still flowing freely down his face.

"Sorey, y-you just don't understand," his voice cracked.

Sorey pulled him back into his arms and just held him, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

This hadn't exactly been the welcoming he'd planned for Sorey, but seeing him and just caused every feeling, every bit of pain and loneliness spill out of him. Even so, he was just glad to be in his embrace. As he calmed down, he still held onto Sorey, his face buried in the other's chest. Until finally, he could look up at him. He was sure his face was a completely mess all red and blotchy from his hysterics. But he wanted to see those eyes and that familiar, warm smile again.

Sorey brushed some hair away from Mikleo's cheek.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Hi," Mikleo responded, almost sheepish.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more."

The brunette grinned, "I have so much to tell you, more than I could over the letters or emails. I just wanted to-"

"No, wait. Sorey," Mikleo interrupted, "I need to tell you something now. I know if I don't do so now then I'll just delay again and I can't handle another three years going through this pain."

Sorey's expression immediately changed to that of concern. He took Mikleo's hands.

"Pain? What do you mean? Mikleo is everyone ok? Are you ok?"

Mikleo nodded and took a breath.

"Sorey," he started, hesitating as a new wave of fear and caution hit him.

No. He had to shake this off. He had to tell him and there was no better time than right then. He cleared his throat and started again.

"Sorey, before you left there was something I wanted to tell you but I lost the courage. Now, I need to tell you and I understand if you don't feel the same but I can't keep this in any longer," he swallowed, "I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. It hurt to be away from you, it hurt to love you when I was afraid I'd no longer know you and I just...I just love you so much that I don't ever want to be away from your side again. Even if you don't feel the same, just being by you is enough for me. I just wanted to tell you but I don't want you to hate me because of it. And oh god, why did I think this was a good time to pour this out on you when you just got home. Sorey, I'm so sorry I-"

He was silenced by Sorey's fingers on his lips. His magenta eyes looked up, confused.

The brunette smiled, "Mikleo, stop. Breathe for a moment."

Mikleo relaxed his shoulders, letting out a slow breath. Sorey nodded and moved his fingers to underneath Mikleo's chin. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the trembling pair in front of him.

It was soft, it was sweet. It was everything Mikleo had imagined his first kiss with Sorey would be. Though he couldn't believe it was reality.

Sorey pulled away, grinning.

"So I guess you got your Christmas gift a little early," he said, a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

Mikleo just stared at him, not quite processing everything. Sorey just pulled him into his arms.

"Mikleo, I love you too, of course. It killed me to be away from you. Every time I called to cancel, I would hope that you'd yell at me, demand I come home, anything so I'd be able to leave. But you were so supportive and proud, I didn't want to let you down either."

He squeezed the smaller man, nuzzling against the soft, silvery hair.

"I never wanted to be gone this long but I didn't want to come back and seem like I'd quit because I couldn't make it on my own. Just in case you didn't feel the same, though I had hoped you did."

He laughed a bit, "Honestly, the night before I left I kept hoping you'd demand I not go. That I had to stay because I think…I think I would have."

Mikleo shook his head against Sorey's chest, "Ugh, you're so stupid Sorey. I never would have wanted that!"

He looked up at the brunette, his eyes narrowed in a stern glare, "I wanted you to live your dream, even though I wanted to be a part of it. I just hoped that after you did it, you'd come back to me and we could do it together…"

"Well, I'm here now, right?"

Sorey grinned, earning a small smile from the smaller man in his arms.

"Yeah…yeah you are."

Mikleo hugged him tight and they stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company and presence.

Eventually they moved to the couch, curled into each other and excitedly talking about the time they spent apart. Sorey going into extensive detail of the things he discovered, the type of people he met and all the different cities he visited. Mikleo listened, enraptured in his tales. He felt a slight pang of jealousy, wishing he had been there to see all of his initial reactions, to experience the same Sorey had. But he was also so happy that Sorey had gone, that he had been able to do so much and still want to come back home. To come back home to Mikleo.

"Oh!" Sorey said suddenly, "I almost forgot. Wait here a sec."

He untangled himself from Mikleo and went to one of the giant suitcases on the floor. He dug around for a few moments, flinging a few things out of the way before he found what he was after. He hurried back over to the couch, two books in hand. One looked very familiar; the one Mikleo had sent with him with, the one he'd spend years working hard on. And the other was smaller, in basically new condition.

"I wanted to give this back to you and, here is the sequel!" Sorey said, smiling brightly as he shoved the two books into Mikleo's arms.

"The sequel?" Mikleo asked.

Sorey just nodded, motioning for Mikleo to open it, and looking like an excited kid on Christmas morning.

Mikleo raised a brow but opened it to the first page.

 _Mikleo,_

 _I'm not as good as you are about taking notes or writing, period, but I started this for you. For us. Right now, it's filled with stuff I did on my own, but I really hope we can fill it with things we do together. It's both our dreams to see the world, right? We'll make it happen._

 _Sorey_

Mikleo felt his breath catch in his throat. It was so simple, so sweet and so very Sorey. He felt overwhelmed with love and adoration of the other that he had to wipe at his eyes quickly.

"You're too much, Sorey."

He leaned over and kissed the brunette sweetly on the mouth. Sorey beamed and pulled Mikleo closer.

This was all Mikleo could have ever wanted. And it had been worth whatever misery he had to go through, so long as this had been the end result. So long as he could finally be with Sorey.


End file.
